Often effective for controlling pain, muscle spasms, and swelling and aiding in the process of healing is the application of a cold substance such as ice to an injured area. In the past, ice was commonly applied to arthritic joints, burns, bruises or bumps by wrapping them in a cloth and applying the cloth to the injured areas. This method had several disadvantages. It was awkward and ineffective in that the user's hand was subjected to the low temperature of the frozen liquid. Further, it was difficult to control the amount of pressure being placed upon the wounded area during the massage.